UA Hero Class 1-A Group Chat
by BBakaMon
Summary: To 'strengthen the class's bond' Aizawa sensei created a group chat for his class, 1-A. But of course nothing goes right especially when these crazy and famous hero students are involved. Shenanigans and chaos occurs. Rated T for swearing.
1. Midnight Chats

**Heyya! Welcome to this crack fic of Boku no Hero Academia! I got (stole lol) this idea from a Danganronpa fanfic so you should definitely check that one out too. Hopefully you'll enjoy and if you have any suggestions feel free to PM or review! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _[May 18th]_

 _[23:59]_

 _._

 _ **Aizawa** **sensei** added __**Iida Tenya**_ _, **Midoriya Izuku** , **Katsuki Bakugo** , **Todoroki Shoto** , **Uraraka Ochako** , and **15 others** to the group chat._

 _._

 _ **Aizawa sensei** has named the group chat **U.A Hero class 1-A Group Chat**_

.

 **Aizawa sensei:** Oi

.

 **Iida:** Sensei, what is this?

.

 **Aizawa sensei:** oh thank god out of the people online it's you

.

 **Aizawa sensei:** All might wanted to create a group chat to 'strengthen our class bond' or whatever

.

 **Aizawa sensei:** but I'm too tired and lazy to do this crap, so I'm leaving you in charge as the class rep

.

 **Iida:** In charge? Of this group chat?

.

 _ **Aizawa sensei** has left the group chat_

 _._

 **Iida:** ...

.

 **Iida:** well then I shall respect Aizawa sensei's orders and meet his expectation

.

 **Iida:** hello everyone sorry to bother you

.

 **Iida:** I would just like to announce this special social app which allows everyone in our class to bond together

.

 **Iida:** As the class rep I truly hope everyone everyone enjoys and uses this for the right purpose

.

 **Bakugo:** Wtf

.

 **Bakugo:** ok first of all why the fuck are u creating a group chat at MIDNIGHT

.

 **Bakugo:** second of all why the fuck are u still awake at MIDNIGHT

.

 **Midoriya:** Kacchan, they're both the same question...

.

 **Bakugo:** And WHY THE FUCK ARE U STILL AWAKE TOO?!

.

 **Kaminari:** this isnt even

.

 **Kaminari:** my FINAL FORM

.

 _ **Kaminari** changed their username to **PIKACHUU**_

 ** _._**

 **PIKACHUUU:** huzzah

.

 **Jiro** : die

.

 **PIKACHUUU:** WOAHHH

.

 **PIKACHUUU:** ASDFGHJKLASDGHJL

.

 **PIKACHUUU:** I feel so attacked

.

 **Jiro:** get that disgusting weeb and dead meme away from my face

.

 _ **Bakugo** changed the username **PIKACHUUU** to **PUSSYkachu**_

 ** _._**

 **Bakugo:** there

.

 **Bakugo:** ur welcome

.

 **Jiro:** thanks

,

 **PUSSYkachu:** WhY aRE yoU 2 WoRkinG togeTHeR?!

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** U 2 BarELY taLk to EacH otHeR At SCHooL AnYWAY

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** AND WHY CANT I CHANGE IT BACK DAMMIT

.

 _ **Bakugo** changed their username to **Lord Explosion Murder**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Lord Explosion Murder:_** u can only change it twice before it becomes permanent dipshit

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** really?

.

 ** _PUSSYkachu:_** Ok then

.

 _ **PUSSYkachu** changed the username **Lord Explosion Murder** to **ImGay4Deku**_

 ** _._**

 **PUSSYkachu:** revenge

.

 **Midoriya:** W HAT

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** Kaminari I SWEAR TO GOD TOMORROW I WILL FUCKIN RIP UR SKULL APART SO THAT UR BRAIN CANT FUNCTION PROPERLY AND MAKE U PERMANENTLY RETARDED AND MENTALLY ILL

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** tomorrow is Sunday...

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** ...

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** FUCK

.

 **Jiro:** looks like PUSSYkachu isnt a pussy anymore

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** damn straight I ain't

.

 **Jiro:** still a retard tho

,

 **PUSSYkachu:** WH Y

,

 **Iida:** I closed this app for 5 minutes and chaos already occurs...

.

 **Midoriya:** I'm sorry, Iida-kun

.

 **Iida:** Maybe it's better to delete this app, after all

.

 **Uraraka:** NOO

.

 **Uraraka:** DONT DO IT

.

 **Midoriya:** Uraraka you were ON the whole time?!

.

 **Uraraka:** It's so funny just reading this chat XD

.

 **Hagakure:** Yeah don't delete it!

.

 **Hagakure:** this is the BEST group chat I've ever been on

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** more like the ONLY group chat you've ever been on

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** *SHOTS FIRED*

.

 **Hagakure:** .shut up

.

 **Iida:** ...

.

 **Iida:** alright... Since Hakagure and Uraraka asked nicely

.

 **Iida:** I guess I should keep the app

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** at which part were they asking NICELY again?

.

 **Iida:** HOWEVER

.

 **Iida:** I will immediately ban you if you say anything insulting, inappropriate or anything that upsets others

.

 _ **Kirishima** changed their username to **MENLY RED RIOT**_

 ** _._**

 **MENLY RED RIOT:** YEEAH BOYZZSZ! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** what the fuck

.

 **Iida:** I regret making this decision already

.

 **Midoriya:**...too late...

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** dumbass you spelt manly wrong

.

 **MENLY RED RIOT:** oh whoops

.

 _ **MENLY RED RIOT** changed their username to _**_MANLY RED RIOT_**

 ** _._**

 **Todoroki:**..

.

 **Todoroki:** does anyone know how I can turn off the notifications?

.

 **Todoroki:** better yet does anyone know how I can leave the group chat?

.

 **Midoriya:** Todoroki you're awake?

.

 **Todoroki:** thanks to you guys

.

 **Jiro:** to be honest I'm surprise most people is still sleeping despite our constant spamming

.

 **Iida:** I'm sorry, Todoroki

.

 **Iida:** how about you try contributing to the group chat then?

 **.**

 **Todoroki:** I don't really care

.

 **Todoroki:** I just

.

 **Todoroki:** want

.

 **Todoroki:** to sleep

.

 _ **ImGay4Deku** changed the username **Todoroki** to **Elsa**_

 ** _._**

 _ **ImGay4Deku** changed the username **Elsa** to **Elsa- emo version**_

 ** _._**

 **ImGay4Deku:** since u don't care about this group chat

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** u probably don't care about your embarrassing username too

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** ..

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** fuck you


	2. ImGay4Deku VS Elsa-emo version

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers and favouriters(?) out there: SaltyCandy, Yukiro Stargazer, elmasguaponazario, Tatterbug28, Animoo 1000, Aria Miyuki, DrPDouglas, ElGonsa, GodsAmongstGods, Grenobi, KillerKalf, PillsburyDB11, PryoKinetic52, Schattenkrieger, king GIN, King the Lion, Leslie. 18, libyron0224, lucifel35, GigaProminence, Queen Orange and toonlink111. :)**

* * *

[ May 19th ]

.

[ 08:09 ]

.

.

 **Mineta:** Wow cool, a group chat

.

 _ **Mineta**_ _has changed their username to_ _ **PussyLicker**_

.

 **Asui:** Why am I not surprised...

.

 **PussyLicker:** Frog!

.

 **PussyLicker:** HavE YoU Ever tRiED SexTINg beFoRE? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

.

 **Asui:**? What's that?

.

 **Asui:** but whatever it is I feel like I should be better off not knowing

.

 **PussyLicker:** OHOHOHO PLayiNg INnOcenT ARe wE?

.

 **PussyLicker:** vERY WELL i sHall explAiN It tO yOU SinCe YOu ASKed so niCEly

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** not a chance fuckface

.

 _ **ImGay4Deku**_ _changed the username_ _ **PussyLicker**_ _to_ _ **My height is perfect for sucking Cocks**_

.

 **My height is perfect for sucking Cocks:** WH AT THE H ELLLL

.

 _ **Ashido**_ _changed their username to_ _ **E.T**_

.

 **E.T:** GAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA OMG MINETA

.

 **E.T:** PERFECT

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** ah, it looks like you have also fallen victim to Bakugo's stupid nicknames

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** WHO'RE U CALLIN STUPID

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** you

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** FITE ME BITCH

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** ILL THROW U OFF THE FROZEN OCEAN JUST LIKE WHAT

ANNA DID TO HANS

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** the fact that you literally just confessed that you've watched Frozen is remarkable

.

 **ImGay4Deku:**..

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** HOW DO I LEAV E T HIS RETARDED G ROUP CH AT!?

.

 **Elsa- emo verison:** that's what I want to know too

.

 **E.T:** ImGay4Deku (Bakugo) vs Elsa- emo version (Todoroki)

.

 **E.T:** type ur votes now!

.

 **Elsa- emo version** : ?

.

 **Hagakure:** Elsa!

.

 **Uraraka:** Todoroki

.

 **My height is perfect for sucking Cocks:** Todoroki! I hate Bakago

.

 **Jiro:** sorry Bakugo but Todoroki is better

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** WHY IS SO MANY PEOPLE ONLINE NOW

.

 **Sero:** Todoroki

.

 **Sero:** even though I've never talked to him lol

.

 **Asui:** Todoroki

.

 **Yaoyorozu:** Todoroki

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** TITS MAGGIE YOU VOTED FOR THAT TWAT JUST CUZ U HAVE THE HOTS FOR HIM

.

 **Yaoyorozu:** EXCU SE ME?!

.

 **Midoriya:** Guys...

.

 **Midoriya:** I'll vote for Bakugo

.

 **Midoriya:** so that he'll at least have 1 vote :)

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** DoNT JUST VOTE FOR ME OUT OF PITY U USELESS PIECE OF SHIT

.

 **MANLY RED RIOT:** Whoah dude calm ur tits

.

 **MANLY RED RIOT:** I've got ur back! I'll vote for u dude

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** yea dude even though ur sometimes annoying

.

 **Sero:** you mean ALWAYS annoying

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** watever

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** Imma vote for u

.

 **E.T:** that settles it!

.

 **E.T:** 7 for Todoroki and 3 for Bakugo

.

 **E.T:** It's a miracle that Bakugo even has votes!

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** WHAT KIND OF BIASED HOST ARE U

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** also, notice how Bakugo's votes were from his boyfriends

.

 **Midoriya:** UH H WHA T

.

 **MANLY RED RIOT:** NO EW

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** just like my username suggests, I LIEK PUSSY

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** but just like Bakugo's username suggests, HES GAY

.

 **My height is perfect for sucking Cocks:** for DEKU

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** THATS CUZ U WERE THE ONE WHO FUCKIN CHANGED MY USERNAME

.

 **Asui:** Ochako, it looks like you have a love rival

.

 **Uraraka:** Tsuyu NO

.

 **Yaoyorozu:** it's alright Bakugo, we won't judge you

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** SHUT UPPP

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** WTF IS WITH EVERYONE GOING ON ABOUT ME BEING GAY

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** IM NOT GAY

.

 **Sero:** dude someone literally made a video of you being gay

.

 **Sero:** LINK IS HERE: watch?v=EY34o6QH8pU

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** WTF

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** I LIKE PUSSY

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** IM

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** NOT

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** GAY

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** IM

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** NOT

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** GAY

.

 **ImGay4Deku:** IM

.

 _ **Iida**_ _has kicked_ _ **ImGay4Deku**_ _out of this group chat_

.

 **Hagakure:** Our hero has arrived!

.

 **Iida:** Please use this group chat effectively and efficiently. Like mentioned before, if you insult or use inappropriate language in here, I will not hesitate to ban you from this chat. This chat is to strengthen our bonds, not make them worse. Bakugo was unfortunately the first victim to be kicked out but if any of you do the same thing, expect the same result as what happened to Bakugo.

.

 **Uraraka:** was that Iida or was it a robot sending auto text?

.

 **Iida:** It is I, Iida Tenya

.

 **MANLY RED RIOT:** oh

.

 **MANLY RED RIOT:** well

.

 **MANLY RED RIOT:** Rip Bakugo, my friend

.

 **E.T:** R.I.P the only comedic character in this story

.

 **Midoriya:** Guys he's not dead

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** I wish he did

.

 **Midoriya:** Todoroki?!

.

 **PUSSYkachu:**...

.

 **PUSSYkachu:** well whatever I have to go

.

 **Jiro:** that was kinda fun to be honest

.

 **Asui:** yeah I agree

.

 **Uraraka:** wow what a great way to start a Sunday morning

.

 **Iida:** I'm glad this chat has brought smiles upon faces

.

 **Hagakure:** Byebye everyone!

.

 **Iida:** until we meet again

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** wait Iida

.

 **Iida:** what's wrong Todoroki?

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** can you kick me out of the group too

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** I started the fight with Bakugo

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** I believe it's my fault and I should take on the responsibilities and consequences for my actions

.

 **Iida:** Todoroki...

.

 **Iida:** if you think that excuse will work on me just to get you out of this group chat, then think again

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** ...

.

 **Elsa- emo version:** god fucking dammit

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **-E.T is an alien movie, that's why I used it for Ashido (who was nicknamed 'alien queen')**

 **-I DO NOT OWN THE VIDEO that sero mentioned**

 **\- I didn't know whether to title his chapter ImGay4Deku VS Elsa- emo version or Kacchan is not gay**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
